The Great Rising
by legomaster00156
Summary: The Hero of Time is gone. But the most loyal minions of Ganon have united to resurrect him. The results could be disastrous for worlds besides Hyrule. It is completely clean and free to read for all ages, although it may become a bit dark later on.


It has been many years since the last defeat of the self-proclaimed King of Darkness, Ganondorf. The Hero of Time, Link, had sacrificed himself to bring about eternal defeat. The Triforce of Power had left Ganondorf to die forever due to this sacrifice.

His most loyal minions were afraid that this was the end of his reign while the rest of Hyrule rejoiced. They met together in the Lost Woods to commune. Not many of Ganondorf's minions had showed up, as they were still being hunted down by the royal family. Among the most legendary of attendees were the likes of Koume and Kotake, Dark Link, Vaati himself, and... a Primid.

"Gah!" Koume shrieked, waving her wand. "Go back to your dimension, foul beast!"

A stream of fire erupted from the wand tip, igniting the Primid and turning it back into it's spore-like form, at which was swept away on the breeze.

"You know, Koume, fire isn't the solution to everything," Kotake said, yawning. She herself waved her wand at a nearby tree stump, which froze over completely.

"This is pointless!" Dark Link yelled, "Why have you called us, witches?"

"I, too, am interested in learning why I would be summoned by such inferior sorceresses," Vaati said. He was in his normal Minish form, albeit grown to human size.

"Inferior?" both members of Twinrova exclaimed at once. "Our power is yours tenfold!"

"Oh, yes, whatever you say. Should you like a demonstration of my power? Perhaps one of you would enjoy being encased in stone?" Vaati said, apparently amused by their claim.

"Shut up, everyone!" Dark Link yelled above the three. "We are allies here!"

"Under who's banner, shadow?" Vaati asked calmly. "Ganondorf is gone. Dead, most likely; or hiding, weak without his precious Triforce."

"How dare you speak such vileness of the King!" Dark Link growled, unsheathing his black sword.

"Perhaps it would be crucial for us to remain civil tonight," a deep voice said. It came from a Darknut, which was odd. The reason for this is that Ganondorf had forbidden all but his greatest servants from speaking, for fear of revelation of his plans.

"... You are correct," Dark Link said, sheathing his sword but continuing to glare at Vaati. His eyes obviously showed lack of trust.

"Yes, yes, well then, on to business," Koume said, sighing. "As has been mentioned, the King is dead. However, after much poring over ancient tomes of spells and rituals, I have-"

" 'I', Koume?" Kotake interrupted, "I think it quite obvious that _I_ found it!"

"No, you didn't, blathering fool!" Koume responded.

"Yes, I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What did you women find?" Dark Link asked loudly, obviously at a point of raging frustration.

"A way to revive our King!" Koume shrieked excitedly. The eyes of all of the troops in the area suddenly lit up, as if this was a present they had been waiting for for a very long time. "It involves summoning his spirit-"

"Across entire planes of existence," Kotake completed. "This means that even if he isn't dead-"

"His spirit will still take hold of the new body we give him," Koume continued, "We have gathered most of the components necessary. The only thing we require now is-"

"A willing host for the new body of the great King," Koume said, "We would kidnap anyone, but it must-"

"Be willing," Kotake said, "Make no mistake. Becoming the new body would mean the destruction of all that you are in favor-"

"Of the King," Koume said, "But I'm certain it is a sacrifice any of you are prepared to make. So, who volunteers?"

There was utter silence as Koume finished the dialogue speech with her question. Dark Link seemed to be seriously considering it. Vaati rolled his eyes and shook his head. A few Stalfos stepped forward instantly, stupid beings that they were. The witches rejected them as suitable hosts. The Darknut that had spoken suddenly stepped forward.

"I would be happy to give myself for the King," he announced firmly.

"Hm, let us see," the witches said, soaring around the Darknut and examining him from all sides. They finally nodded to each other. "Alright. Let us begin the ritual."

The witches began drawing a circle around the Darknut with Koume's wand while chanting in Ancient Hylian. The circle glowed a deep purple as they continued chanting. The Darknut inside the circle was yelling in pain and rage, as if being attacked by the Master Sword itself. A purple mist flowed around him, never leaving the circular barrier which surrounded it. After several minutes of the sight, the mist left the circle, which slowly went back to a regular circle in the ground as the witches completed their chant.

"Oh great King of Hyrule, do you survive in this hollowed suit of armor?" Kotake asked, bowing her head. There was a long silence in which only breathing was heard in the clearing.

"Yes," the Darknut said at last, in the same dark voice. "Thank you for summoning my soul away from the planes of nonexistence. I have expected this for some time."

"I apologize for delaying the revival for so long, oh King,' Koume said, flustered. "The components for the wand needed were so hard to find..."

"I understand, Koume, and it is just as well that they have let down their guard against me by now," Ganondorf reassured her. "But I have considered my plans, and find that there are places more ripe for the picking than Hyrule. Someplace no 'Hero of Time' shall find."

"Yes, my lord? Where is this wonderful place?" Dark Link asked.

"A land I discovered on my journey to the spirit realms," Ganondorf said, "A place called... Termina."

**There is more to come, rest assured. Please, review; let me know what you think!**


End file.
